Tarna Feir
Tarna Feir è una Aes Sedai dell'Ajah Rossa, Tarna ha circa 50 anni i capelli biondo pallido e gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio; viene descritta come una sorella fredda e molto distaccata, ma molto capace e perspicace. Da Novizia ed Ammessa, Tarna aveva avuto un blocco che aveva sviluppato come Selvatica e che le impediva di cominciare ad incanalare ad occhi aperti, Galina Casban le ha fatto superare questo blocco picchiandola severamente. Vicende di Tarna Cronologicamente Tarna compare già nel prequel "Nuova Primavera" dove è ancora una Ammessa quando Siuan e Moiraine ottengono lo scialle. Dopo la spaccatura della Torre Bianca per la deposizione di Siuan e l'elezione di Elaida ad Amyrlin Seat, Tarna viene mandata proprio da Elaida come ambasciatrice presso le ribelli a Salidar, ma le sue proposte di riappacificazione vengono accolte con dei temporeggiamenti. Sempre mentre si trova a Salidar Tarna si incontra con Elayne e Nynaeve, cercando inutilmente di convincerle a tornare con lei alla Torre e propone anche a Nynaeve di aiutarla a liberarsi del suo blocco, visto che anche Tarna aveva sofferto della medesima difficoltà. Dopo una breve sosta a Dorlan, al suo ritorno a Tar Valon, Tarna viene nominata come nuova Custode degli Annali da Elaida, poiché quest'ultima nel frattempo è riuscita a rimuovere Alviarin da quella importante posizione; Tarna, in cuor suo, accetta malvolentieri questo prestigiosissimo incarico, anche perché non si trova a condividere molto della politica disastrosa di Elaida, alla fine però è comunque costretta ad adeguarsi alla situazione e fa del suo meglio per cercare di riparare ai guasti lasciati da Alviarin. Inoltre Tarna, dopo aver incontrato diversi Asha'man durante il suo viaggio di ritorno verso Tar Valon, capisce che d'ora in avanti sarà impossibile procedere con gli incanalatori maschi come in precedenza, perciò propone coraggiosamente di iniziare a legare alcuni di questi come Custodi; questa proposta viene fatta sua dall'Adunante Pevara ed incredibilmente il capo dell'Ajah, Tsutama Rath, accetta il piano. Di conseguenza Tarna viene scelta nel gruppo di sei Rosse che si recano alla Torre Nera al seguito di Pevara. Nel corso del Libro XIII Pevara ottiene l'appoggio di Tarna a lasciare al più presto la Torre Nera legando solo Soldati o Dedicati; ma in seguito Tarna cambia inaspettatamente idea e inoltre Pevara si accorge con orrore che è improvvisamente cambiata anche nell'aspetto: il suo sguardo è diventato ancor più freddo e vuoto e descritto come quello di un morto, mentre il suo sorriso è diventato crudele. Ciò fa supporre che Tarna, di nascosto da Pevara ed altri, sia stata forzatamente convertita all'Ombra da un circolo misto, composto da 13 incanalatori e da 13 Fade. Citazioni Tarna smiled, a grimace that looked completely unnatural on her face. Like the smile on the lips of a corpse. She turned back to her writing.Something is very, very wrong here, Pevara thought. (Tarna sorrise, un ghigno che sembrava completamente innaturale sulla sua faccia. Come il sorriso sulle labbra di un cadavere. Poi tornò a rivolgersi al suo scritto. C'è qualcosa di molto, molto sbagliato qui, pensò Pevara.) Da: Towers of Midnight, Gateways Categoria:Personaggi de La Ruota del Tempo Categoria:Ajah Rossa Categoria:Aes Sedai